The invention relates to a universal interactive set-top controller for the downloading and playback of information and entertainment services from one or more network distribution centers.
The distribution of program materials, via networks, has become a major industry providing movies, sport events, news, home shopping, database services and other programs to the subscriber for a fee. The network distribution system provides these materials on a real-time basis according to a predetermined (usually) published schedule. Technology advances require the network to become an interactive "information highway" permitting not only the distribution of scheduled program materials, but also permitting the subscriber to request materials of his or her choosing and his or her schedule convenience. While it is possible under present systems to order and receive a specific program from the network distribution center for viewing at a subscriber selected time, the limited capacity of the network by necessity limits the number of such programs distributable on demand.
The invention comprises a universal interactive controller (sometimes herein called set-top box controller) for the downloading and playback of information and entertainment services from one or more network distribution centers. Each network distribution center provides information and entertainment services selected from video and audio programs, video catalogs, data files, computer software and the like. The interactive controller or set-top box includes a controller and an interface between the network distribution centers, a data processor for processing the information in entertainment subject matter to and from a storage device via a data distribution circuit. A first plurality of interface connect circuit controlled by the controller sends signals to the network distribution center ordering specific items of information and entertainment via a network interface and, at the same time, controls the storage device controlled interface so as to tell the data distribution circuit whether the information and entertainment is to be viewed real-time and hence distributed directly to a TV set, or a digital interface to a computer, or a audio channel or to a video channel, or whether it is to be stored for later use by the subscriber.
The controller is controlled locally via a further interface for entering set-top control signals from a remote controller such as a hand-held controller, or from a keyboard, or numerical pad. Thus, the interactive set-top controller serves as a hub between the network distribution center and a variety of the subscriber components such as the TV, personal computer, stereo player, or simply a video display. In any case, the local storage device such as a VCR or optical recorder is interfaced to the subscriber's television set by the interactive set-top controller of the present invention.
The invention thus provides an intelligent interactive set-top box controller that provides non-real-time playback of video services (e.g., movies) and uses a generic or standard video cassette recorder as a storage device to recorder or download services during non-peak hours.
The invention also provides full VCR functionality during playback and provides controllability of reordered surfaces through encryption/scrambling to prevent unauthorized use and also to provide a method of billing the subscriber on a "per view" basis.
The invention also provides a way of providing information to entertainment services to a subscriber acting as a hub between various distribution networks, storage devices and subscriber components. In addition, services from the network distribution center may be accessed and processed in real-time or downloaded at a specified time (e.g., non-peak hours) and played back at subscriber convenience.
Services can be delivered via wireless (e.g., broadcast RF) networks, wired (e.g., coaxial cable), fiber optics (twisted pair cable) networks and/or postal services (e.g., diskettes, tapes and laser disks). Information can be controlled by encryption to prevent replay by unauthorized parties that do not have a proper or authorized interactive set-top controller.
Decryption process is performed at the set-top box in the processor and can be controlled directly by network distribution for "per-view" billing.
Thus, the subscriber can receive upon request, encrypted/scrambled transmissions through the subscriber set-top box and recorded on the subscriber's storage device VCR at a time specified by the network distribution center for optimum economic transmission of the data. Alternatively, the subscriber may set their storage device (VCR) for recording a specified downloading time of services (e.g., film). The subscriber may keep the recorded tape for future playing or replaying. When a subscriber plays the recorded information or entertainment service from the network distribution center, the interactive set-top box controller reads the tape identification (ID) header code and decodes the encrypted/scrambled tape and displays it on the subscriber's television (TV) set. In addition, the set-top box controller records the number of times and duration of playback for billing purposes. The operation of the invention does not interfere with the subscriber's full control of the functionality of the VCR or the TV set (e.g., pause, rewind, fast forward, etc.) In addition, the system is expandable in order to be able to accommodate future changes in storage technology where it is contemplated that future storage devices will have interactive capacities with the subscriber's set-top box to command storage devices to record video services and a controlled data stream from the storage device. In other words, in this case, VCR functionality will be done or controlled through the set-top box controller.